<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tear You Apart Sequel by TheWolfsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710888">Tear You Apart Sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfsWriting/pseuds/TheWolfsWriting'>TheWolfsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfsWriting/pseuds/TheWolfsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tear You Apart Sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow covered the ground and trees outside while you sat with Billy on the loveseat and watched while watching Emily play with her toys a few feet away from the fireplace. Smiles crept on your faces as you listened to her babbling and other noises she made.</p>
<p>A year had passed by since you gave birth to Emily. The relationship you and Billy developed months before Emily was born is as strong as ever. The Alpha proved himself a good father as well as you proved yourself a good mother. As for Emily, she presented as Alpha at six months old and that scared Billy. She’s already inheriting everything of him, from having his eyes and hair color to presenting as Alpha.</p>
<p>Your mother and father of course was delighted to hear Emily’s an Alpha. Of course your father wanted proof and he got it the day Emily’s eyes turned the golden-yellow, but that’s not the only thing they’re delighted about. Despite it only being a year since Emily’s birth you’re expecting another and you’re as happy as can be.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Billy whispered and kissed you on the cheek.</p>
<p>“I’ve just been thinking about the past year.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been doing that too, but about more than the past.”</p>
<p>You turned your head to look at him “Okay? Do tell.”</p>
<p>“Everything I put you through. It’s still getting to me everyday about how much I hurt you and even thought you forgave me for it, I’m still sorry.” His voice cracked.</p>
<p>“You weren’t yourself when all that happened but you’re making up for it every single day. Look at the outcome of it all, it brought up closer together, we have a daughter and I’m happy with you.”</p>
<p>The Alpha kisses your forehead “You, Emily, and this littlest wolf growing inside you are the best that’s ever happened to me. I love you. All three of you.”</p>
<p>You never got tired of hearing that, you’d never thought you’d end up with someone like Billy. Never thought it was possible. But you’re happy, content even and wouldn’t change it for anything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>